


And when my last breath escapes me on the battlefield, it will whisper your name.

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [35]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I literally wish I was dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durincest deathfic.</p><p>Inspired by Sullivan Ballou's letter, Dear Sarah. </p><p>Which I may do more with later because you do not know what things this song does to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And when my last breath escapes me on the battlefield, it will whisper your name.

And when my last breath escapes me on the battlefield, it will whisper your name.

Fili dragged a breath past punctured lungs and broken ribs, a rasping thing that spluttered and let more blood than air fill his chest.

None of it mattered. Kili was safe and nothing else mattered. Nothing else ever had. Kili's back had been turned, protecting their uncle, and Fili had leapt in the way of a sword aimed for Kili's neck.

But now Kili isn't paying attention to the orcs swarming them at all, and Fili wants to smack him in the head and scold him because it won't do any good for him to be a big brother and save his baby brother if Kili was going to let himself be distracted like this, but his arms won't move and when he tries to speak there's nothing but a thick stream of blood escaping his mouth where there should be words.

Kili is sobbing over him and cradling his head to his chest as best he can and their uncle, is fighting harder than FIli's ever seen him do, to keep the orcs at bay long enough to let him say goodbye to his brother. And he hates that Kili is crying, has never been able to stand his brother's tears. Fili's mind, what is left of it, flickers back to their childhood and all the times he had taken the punishment that they both deserved to spare his brother's tears.

Kili is pressing his forehead to Fili's and Fili forces himself to focus on his brother's mouth moving and his words. "I love you," the younger is choking. "My love for you is deathless." And it is a promise, that Kili will love him so long after their short years together, beyond this moment on the battlefield and it brings a bloody smile to Fili's cracked lips.

He forces his throat to clear and gathers the last breath he can manage and he wants to tell Kili so many things, that he loves him too and that death will never keep them apart, but the air is rapidly leaving him and he only manages a quiet "Kili," before his world goes dark and his chest stops moving, but he thinks Kili understands all the same.


End file.
